1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a multiple filter controller, to a system incorporating the multiple filter controller, and to a method of fuel polishing accomplished by the controller. More specifically, the invention relates to a multiple filter controller comprising two or more filters in-line with a common inlet valve, a common outlet valve, and a throughput system, wherein the multiple filter controller can detect a faulty filter and can alert an operator of the need to repair or replace the faulty filter with a workable filter, and wherein the multiple filter controller can further clean or polish a fluid supply and return the fluid supply to a supply station wherein the supply station holds and/or stores the fluid.
2. Background of the Invention
During normal use, filters often clog, restrict, tear, or otherwise undergo physical alterations such that the filters fail to optimally perform. Such alterations can create obvious problems whenever a system's successful operation depends on the continuous working performance of a filter.
Nowhere is the need for a filter's continuous optimal performance more evident than where a filter is responsible for the continued operation of an engine, such as an internal combustion engine. For example, fluids used in conjunction with an internal combustion engine, such as engine lubricating oil, transmission fluid, engine coolant, and engine fuel, often require continuous filtering so as to prevent contaminants in the fluid from depositing on and adversely affecting components of the engine and related systems. On internal combustion engines, which are operated continuously or near-continuously for long periods of time, such as diesel engines used to generate electrical power and diesel engines in trucks, trailers, recreational vehicles, and boats, the large quantity of fluid passing through the filter, in combination with partially contaminated fluids such as lower quality diesel fuel, result in operational difficulties and/or unexpected engine shut-downs due to premature filter plugging.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional diesel fuel system comprises a fuel tank 1 in-line with a primary filter 2, wherein primary filter 2 is in-line with a fuel pump 3. A secondary filter 4 connects fuel pump 3 with injector pump 5, wherein injector pump 5 comprises injection nozzles that send the fuel from injector pump 5 into an engine. During normal use, fuel storage tank 1 collects dirt, water, varnishes, rust, and bacteria. The increased level of contaminants in tank 1 cause primary fuel filter 2 to clog at a much faster rate than if fuel storage tank 1 did not collect such debris. As the clog prevents the fuel from reaching the engine, the engine ultimately shuts down. However, prior to shutdown, engine driven fuel pump 3 will naturally increase its vacuum to draw more fuel across primary filter 2. Because of this increase in vacuum, any loose hose clamps or poor connections will allow air to enter the fuel system, wherein such excess air reduces the overall efficiency of the system.
Accordingly, it is important to have a device comprising multiple filters capable of continuous operation such that a backup filter can quickly and easily replace a malfunctioning filter without the need to shut down the entire system. However, in many cases changing the malfunctioning filter can result in significant problems in priming and bleeding the system, which results in significant leakage of the fluid into the environment. Therefore, what is needed is a device comprising a backup filter that can be activated without the need to first remove or disassemble the now malfunctioning filter. Further desirable is a device that allows a fluid to be cleaned and recycled back to the storage tank to reduce the frequency of filter clogging and, where applicable, to, thereby, provide a greater quality of fluid to an engine.